A Closed Heart
by HeartOblivion
Summary: MY world its Gone. Swallowed by the darknessbut why do I still feel hope in saving it
1. Is the Earth Gone?

I woke up one morning wiping away the exhaustion from my eyes. I stepped out of bed into the bathroom to brush my teeth. After two minutes of brushing I

Turned on the hot water to shower. After a few minutes I Dressed and fell into my bed to play Kingdom Hearts 2. I was playing Roxas in the beginning of

Twilight Town. I was just skating with Roxas around when power to my house shut down. Everything was supposed to be off, but I was still playing the game.

Then it froze. I looked down on the playstation2 trying to eject the game but it won't come out.

I sit there thinking to myself why is this happening. Then I heard a loud bang outside my house. I see a Giant Nobody staring fearsomely down at me.

Fear struck me like an arrow through me heart. I stepped back and tripped over myself. Sitting there defenseless I raised my hands to cover my face.

After a while nothing happened, I looked up and saw he was just standing there just staring. I got up and walked closer to it. It suddenly swung its arm at me

And for the moment I thought that was it but a bright flash appeared and the goliath was destroyed.

I was still paralyzed because of the fear of being hit by one of those massive hands. Then darkness started leaking through the concrete but at the same time a girl

Appeared in front of me saying to come with her. Before I moved I noticed how beautiful she looked. Her blond hair shone while her beautiful blue eyes

kept me staring at her.

She called me again so I broke out of my trance I went with her but I looked back to the best world I known…. Earth… I would miss it. The area was surrounded by heartless and leaking darkness…

She held my hand when I got near her. I got real nervous. We were surrounded by darkness until a light showed up.

It grew bigger and bigger, Finally I found myself in a white room. I tried to talk to her but she put her finger on her lips

Silently telling me to be quiet...

She picked up her Drawing pad and a blue crayon. I sat in silence for minutes before curiosity got the best of me. I stood up trying to quietly see what she was drawing. It looked like my house and Earth. The sky was drawn lightly with some white spots on the paper, I try to see more but she closed the book before I could see anything else.

She spoke up telling me to follow her out the room. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't remember a thing about me only that I came from earth.

I felt kinda sick too. She kept on walking through a white hallway.

It was silent. The sound of our foot steps are the only thing that can be heard

She spoke up suddenly "So what was your world called?"

"Earth..."

"Earth huh. Thats kinda a weird name. Isn't that the world where the darkness level is extremely high."

"I have no Idea what your talking about"

"so the people on earth never knew huh"

"knew what?"

"about the heartless. Didn't you guys get attacked by heartless a lot"

"no not that I remember."

"whats happening to meuh"

"namine is my name"

"Namine huh."

"whats yours"

"Mark.."

And thats it we just walked in silence then turned the corner...

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHPTER I JUST STARTED SO I Wanted TO SEE WHAT REVIEWS I WOULD GET. I KNOW THERE IS MISTAKES PEOPLE POINT THEM OUT PLEASE IF YOU WANT TO...


	2. A beginning of a realization

Hey guys I am coming up with a new chapter.  
I hope you like it as much as I like writing it.

Yay!

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of kingdom hearts. I wish I was but I am not.

"where are we going"

"to Twilight town"

"twilight town?"

"yea Twilight town. We have to find Sora and Roxas."

"Who are Sora and Roxas?"

" Sora is the keyblade wielder so is Roxas. They both fight for the light."

" Why did you save me from my world"

"there is something special about you."

"Special?"

"yea. You have witnessed many acts of darkness in your world"

"But a lot of people can"

"you didn't stay quiet about it though. You followed your heart. That is why your world was attacked"

"Because of my heart?"

"Yes the Nobodies and Heartless won't stop chasing you until they get your heart.

You are the only one who followed your heart on earth."

* * *

We walked outside and into the forest. I felt nervous around her. 

It didn't help that we walked into a dark forest either. To add to that

The silence was very awkward. I Liked her. She was the most beautiful

person I had ever seen. Her hair flowed gracefully in the wind.

Her clothes showing her almost perfect curves.

I walk more and more closer to the town I see a hole in the wall.

She went through first while I followed. The sky was orange. The town

alive with people walking, talking , Jumping, working, and playing.

This town seem to be in a positive mood everyday. Like they felt safe to leave their houses unguarded. Its what I wanted all along. Peace,and security.

My thoughts were interrupted by a yell.

I looked at where the scream seemed to come from. Then I looked at namine and she

had Fear showing all over her face. She told me to follow her quickly but my stubbornness and hero inside me took over. I ran leaving Namine to watch.

I jumped on the back of a heartless but to no avail. It easily over powered me

The heartless threw me off its back and I landed on the ground with a hard thump.

I tried to scramble up on my feet but but my nervousness made me fall over and over again. They heartless pulled out a sword and raised it over its head. The heartless was going to

swing down so I put my hands up in a defense and wait to see what happened next..

I am sorry people if these chapters are too short

I still have homework to do. And I don't Know how to continue the story.

I wish I could write more for ya but I am bone dry...

Please Review


End file.
